1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to removable lint screen assemblies for automatic clothes dryers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior lint screen assemblies of the general configuration shown here have provided means for removably engaging an assembly to a dryer bulkhead and the lint screen filter to the cover. Such prior assemblies have been expensive to manufacture and somewhat inconvenient to use with a flange attached to the bulkhead of the dryer by multiple screws, the cover attaching to the filter by a central shaft having ears which engage a plate on the rear of the screen, and the screen attaching to the flange by single-acting spring clips.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,381 discloses a lint screen assembly which mounts on the inside of the door of a dryer. A filter screen in an attached circumferential frame snaplocks through a plurality of integral locking tabs with a dish-shaped perforate plastic guard to comprise the lint screen assembly, which in turn is removably snap-locked to the door of the dryer via a circular collar having a plurality of mounting legs. U.S. Pat. No. 2,925,665 discloses a lint screen assembly including a circular screen which is removably fastened to a perforate plastic disc having a resilient hub portion. The outer portion of the hub holds the screen and the inner surface of the hub removably holds the assembly to the dryer bulkhead. U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,106 discloses a removable lint screen assembly including a circular filter screen and a frame member for retaining the screen through a tapered perimeter portion.